1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calendars, and more particularly to a dual monthly calendar and a twelve-month chart used to record dates and provide an overall view of events on one page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remembering birth dates or other recurring occasions can be difficult when several birthdays or events are involved. For example, one not only has to remember important dates of immediate family members, but also of extended family members, such as aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, etc. People who rely on memory to recall dates are subject to human error. A better way to recall events is by writing them down on a calendar or a piece of paper. Using calendars, however, is not problem-free. For example, many calendars only display one month at a time, so one must flip through the calendar to the other months to see when future events will arise. Also, most calendars are discarded after the calendar year expires, so that events recorded on an expired calendar must be transcribed to a new calendar. In some cases calendars do not provide space for recording events, so important dates must be copied from the calendar to some other reminder document. In either instance, problems exist, such as improper transcription of dates or misplacement of pieces of paper that have information recorded on it. Several calendars have been developed that are perpetual and others have been developed that provide the user with space to record information.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,202, issued to Rock on Oct. 20, 1959, describes a calendar for recording important events. The calendar uses blank month sheets that allow the user to fill in the name of the month, the dates of the month and important events in the space provided. After one use, the calendar sheet is discarded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,077, issued to Ember on Aug. 19, 1980, describes a blank six-month chart. The device consists of six individual blank month grids on one page used to display and record events for any six-month period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,711, issued to Christensen on Jan. 3, 1989, describes a perpetual calendar that uses memo cards to record important dates and anniversaries. The memo cards are inserted into a calendar consisting of pockets for each date of the month. British Patent Number 2,124,413, published on Feb. 15, 1984, describes a perpetual calendar assembly where memo cards are inserted into numbered date pockets, and month indicating cards and day indicating cards are inserted into month and day pockets, respectively, to display the appropriate month and day of the year. U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,319, issued to LeCompte on Aug. 12, 1997, describes a perpetual recordation calendar that is folded along designated lines to display the appropriate dates for a particular month.
Other calendars displaying one month per page are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,342, issued to Almo on May 31, 1994 (calendar sheet is divided into an upper half and a lower half, the lower half displaying a pre-designated month and the upper half being left blank to display art work) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,612, issued to Evans on Apr. 17, 1917 (twelve-sheet memorandum calendar providing space to record information).
Still other calendars are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,123, issued to Chelius on Jan. 19, 1988 (a year-specific calendar displaying twelve months divided among two columns and a third column that lists important events and holidays) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,450, issued to Coleman on Jul. 11, 1995 (medication management calendar-chart that uses a dry-erase board).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a birthday calendar solving the aforementioned problems is desired.